The Hidden Village
by theallpowerfullme
Summary: Naruto runs away, then years later a girl comes for Sasuke and the gang. SasuNaru Yaoi.
1. The Introduction of Nyra

YAY!

disclaimer:dont own it. never will.

* * *

"Where could he be?" The Uchiha growled. It was two days ago anyone saw Naruto and half the  
ninjas in Kohona were looking and worried. Including Sasuke. Sasuke stop in a clearing and  
sat down for a rest. 

"Any luck?" Came a voice no other than Iruka himself. He had that fatherly love/ worried look across his face as he walked towards the Uchiha.

Sasuke shook his head in response. Nobody and by that I mean NOBODY has any idea what happened to Naruto, where he went, if he'll come back, not even if the blonde was alive. Sasuke thought about the dramatic increase in the boy's chakra. Could that have some thing to do with it? Naruto'sapartment looked as if one had just moved out. Empty.

They continued looking for a week but had to stop because of other matters that were piling up.  
Though, if Sasuke went outta country on a mission. He would look around and think of the klutz  
hoping for the other boys return...

**a few years later...**

"See ya, SUCKERS!" The girl leaned off the building falling to her doom, strangely when the shinobi went to see her splattered body, there wasn't one.

"Not again!"

"How does she do it? What she does is impossible!"

Sasuke rubbed his temples at the annoying questions the other shinobi were asking themelves.It was the thirid time she had escaped this week. The wierd thing was that Sasuke would always  
find her first, follow her to the gates out of town, pick upSasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Iruka and Kakashi and still head out of town but soon as a random shinobi joined she would curse her luck and turn. What every thought wierd was that those eleven would always be there.

Sasuke saw something shiny where she was standing moments ago with her red eyes and silver  
boy cut hair and that foreign/similar foxy grin. He picked up to see some kind of blue gem. Blue like  
the eyes of a familiar friend. Sasuke looked away to hide the pain that was flashing in his eyes.

Sakura noticed this and went over to her old crush. Lee noticing his lover stood next to her. "Sasuke,  
is everything okay?"

"Yeah..." Sasuke said hoarsely.

"Go home and get some rest, Sasuke." Shikamaru and the others were now also surrounding  
the survior of the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke nodded and headed off. He stopped as he got to the gate of the mansion. There stood that  
girl. "I belive you have something of mine." She said.

It was true. He had the gem necklace that had white-gold petals around it that made it look like a flower.

"So?"

"It's proof of my blood bond. I need it." She said.

""Blood bond"?"He echoed.

"Yes, I'm half demon. Like my adopted father who did the blood bond with me." She was stern,  
not like before.

"What's a blood bond?"

"A ceremony in which we switch blood to share traits, weaknesses, and strengths. It is also used to "marry", as you would use, people.

"First," Sasuke said "answer some questiones"

"Fine."

"Who are you?"

"Nyra."

"Why are you here and how long do you plan on staying and terroizing this town?"

"To get you, Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Shino, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Iruka and Kakashi and  
I'm planning on staying till I get you all to come with no one else."

"Why do you want us and how do you know our names?"

She looked a little weary about telling him before actually doing it. "In four days it's the Kyuubi  
festival here. Well in my village it is the day of celebration of the Demekage's, my father's, birthday.  
It will be his twenty-fifth year,"

Sasuke thought about it. It was the day of Naruto's birthday and the klutz would be turning twenty-five

"I know your names because of the pictures he has of you."

"Who's a Demekage and your father?"

She faultered again. "The Demekage is the kage of The Village Hidden In The Sakura Trees. This  
village is home of many demons, humans and halves, like myself, living in a village. For this reasonit is unknown. It is also the village of antheist. Therefore home of many homosexuals as much asheterosexuals." She paused "If I tell you who my father is youi must tell no one and gather the others,telling the hokage you want a vacation together, and allow me to lead you too my village."

Sasuke nodded.

"My father, the Demekage, is Uzamaki Naruto."

By the point Sasuke gathered his thoughts, he had dropped the necklace and Nyra took it and left.

* * *

enjoy, reveiw im going to bed. 


	2. The Other Introduction of The Demekage

Disclaimor: I shall say this one least time...I dont own Naruto and so it goes on the next billion years and chaptires, so sue and die.

* * *

Sasuke woke up. Something white covered his eyes. He took it off and saw the words in perfect kanji: 

Tis I, Nyra!

Please meet moi at the lake with everyone between noon and  
noon and a half. I took care of  
the hokage business and your all  
coming on a mission to hunt  
no one other than moi! The  
specifications are on the night  
stand. Give to them and meet me.

Nyra

Sasuke could feel a headache between her and what he had learned yesterday. It was too much.

Sasuke got out of bed and ready. He grabbed the scrolls and left to gather the others.

* * *

Sasuke walked to the spot of the meet a half-a-hour early anly to find Nyra and a bunch of  
foxes all over the place. "Your early." 

Nyra sat up knocking a few kits to her lap. She smiled happily.

They sat down and talked for thirty minutes till everyone got there. Nyra telling about Naruto and

Sasuke asking questions. Wierdly Kiba was the first to get there. "What's going on...?"

Nyra got up and put out her hand. "Hi, I'm Nyra, I shall be your tour guide to my "missing"  
father."

Kiba looked questionly at the most wanted person in Kohona and shook her hand. "I'll  
describe it when the others get here."

Soon enough they all were there questions fawning in their minds, but before they could  
say anything Nyra confronted them. "We have a long trip for you so we'll ask questions on the  
way, kay kay?" With that they started going.

"Where are you taking us?" Kiba asked sternly.

"My home, the home of demons, humans, halves, homos, heteros, and anthiest."

"Why are you taking us there?" Sakura asked Lee at her side.

"My father," She smiled smuggly.

"Who is is your father?" Other than Sasuke and Nyra everyone asked in unision.

"My savior, he adopted me, he's the Demekage." She replied.

"Okay, but who is he?" Ino asked.

"I told you." Nyra picked up a foreign smell and she motion for them to stop the questions.  
She took out a kunai, the others watching her as she became serious.After a moment she  
dissapeared and soon returned with someone pinned under her. It was a boy. He looked  
her thirteen years. His eyes were a baby blue and his hair black as Sasuke's.

"What are you doing here!" She sounded furious and the others backed a foot away as  
the saw her teeth turn sharp.

"You think I'd let my beloved rival go somewhere without me, let along without my knowing?"  
He was grinning, showing his overly large incisors.

She pushed off him and landed on her feet. "You know Naruto-sama is worried sick about you?  
You shouldn't worry your father like that. He is and uke and you know ukes are feminine and worry  
like that."

Sasuke stopped her as she was about to throw a dagger at the boy and whispered "If you miss you  
might hit someone other than him and that won't be good."

Nyra relaxed and glared at the boy. "Go home, Kyo, tell dad I'm fine."

Kyo snickered and ran.

Everyone stared at her. "Naruto is your father?" Hinata asked.

"And he's gay?" Sasuke, Iruka, and Kakashi were the only ones to know what and uke was.

* * *

Weee second chapter... it was short but i was bored and my mom is making me get off...so sad... 

takes bed cover puts fist and feet in corners and waves arms infront and then behind me Im a beautiful butterfly.


	3. In A State of Dress! Nosebleeds Prevail!

Read disclaimor in first chaptire! this is another short chpter. it started at home and then finished at friends house so other than the last paragraph the second half really isnt that good i admit but if youMUSTskipREAD LAST PARAGRAPH!

* * *

"So let's get this straight," Sakura and Ino were in Nyra's face "you're adopted,  
your dad is Naruto, our old friend, the Demekage, who is half demon because  
his mother was part demon also, and he's an...Uke?"

Nyra nodded then explained,"An uke is the under dog or more of the female in a  
male-on-male relationship." She smiled dumbly.

"So, Naruto's gay...?" Kiba was just too slow.

"Were any of you listening when Sasuke, Kakashi, and Iruka ask the same  
question?"

They all blinked.

"How did you meet Naruto?" Shikamaru decided to change the topic.

"Well, you see he was on the way to the village and he stopped at a village, where I had run to after my families murder," She looked at Sasuke "and he sensed my demoness and picked me up and fed me and took care of me and blah blah blah. He was seventeen and I was five so it was a big responsibility, so we would spend almost every minute together. Thats how we met."

"Okay," Shikamaru said "So when will we be there?"

"Within the next few minutes. We were faster than I expected." Nyra looked ahead, "Scratch that; we're here. They walked out of the tree into a beautiful village where little kids ran around and mothers talked. Every looked back at Nyra who now had silver fox ears and a silver fox tail.

"Okay, stay here for a second please," She said and ran off to return with a girl who didn't have any ears or tail. "This is Nanaka, Nanaka this is evryone I talked about."

"Nice to meet cha!" She had brown shoulder length hair and somewhat tan skin. "She's right you do need knew clothes. Good thing I'm a tailor!"

"I'll be back I'm gonna get my father." Nyra waved and left.

They all looked at Nanaka, who smiled brightly, "Let's get you some clothes." She took Kiba by the arm and made a very mad Hinata follow along with everyone else.

Sasuke was the first to be done changing, wearing a blue and black tye-dyed shirt and black loose cotton shorts. "So, are you a demon, too?" He asked.

"No, I'm a human, but they don't care. Nyra is probly my best friend and she is part demon part human.There are alot of humans here, too, you know." She put her faist on her hipps. As the people came out she admired her work.

"I'm hungry." Kiba complained.

"Don't be so rude Kiba." Hinata said, just entering becauseof being the last one ready.

"Sorry," Kiba appologized.

"No, no, no. Don't say such a thing. You were travling for a while you must be hungry1 By god I'm sounding like my mother...Follow me, please." nanaka turned tail and left with the others on her heels.

--------At the outdoor resteraunt-------

Sasuke, Sakura and Couji were eating sushi, Chouji, Shikamaru and Kiba were eating steak, and the rest were eating soup, before they were rudly disturb by to familiar voices.

"I'm gonna kill you! Not only leave without my knowing, but you come back and switch all my clothes for a dress, again! Get youre ass back here!" Of course by tha time eevryone was outside watching the two chase eachother except them. They listen to the town people laugh as if it was a normal thing.

"Gonnahaftacatch me first! Nana nana boo boo! You can't catch me!" Sasuke, the couriousity get the best of him was the first to go and see what was happening, then everyone joined him.

Sasuke looked and ran to the bathroom. Sakura, being the medical personshe is, went with him.

Sakura was kinda confused, Sasukew had a nosebleed and Naruto was chasing Nyra in a cabin girl dress.

* * *

Okay this chapter started okay but other than the last sentance (which I really wanted to do) the other half was well...not that good. owell I guess it help that i'm at my friends house! 


	4. Perverted Minds and Secrets

WAAAHHH! i wrote the chapter and forgot to save it so i have to rewrite it. Anyways sorry my last chapter sucked but i have good news. Sasunaruness in this chptire!

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura returned to see Naruto still chasing Nyra in a cabin girl dress and the villagers, to whom this is normal to, they were laughing. "Hiya, you're back!" Nyra trotted over to them. "You know you're gonna have a hard time keeping blood with all the nosebleeds you're gonna have." She said matter-of-factly, giving a thumbs up. She looked over to see a staring blonde and moved aside to the others. 

They watched as Naruto slowly walked over to Sasuke and touch his face. Bright eyes looked up to dark ones, that were looking back down to bright. Naruto pinched Sasuke's cheek. "Dobe."

"...Teme!" It took a few minutes but, it sunk into his brain. He remembered he was wearing a dress. He turned an impossible shde of pink and poofed.

Everyone looked over to Nyra who was on the ground cracking up. "THAT was the most flustered I have ever seen anyone ha so flustered, haha, hilarious, I've never, ha, seen that shade of pink.And what was going through thaty head. feeew." She stood up. "Nanaka, can you take tot he mansion? I gotta check on dad." And she poofed.

"Com- Just follow me ." Nanaka commanded, leading them to a trail. /Damn perverted Nyra./

----with Naruto----

"He's alive, he's here, He's-" Naruto was interupted by his daughter.

"GAY!" She shouted as she landed on the bed. "Oh man, you found different clothes to wear."

/Ya, and you couldn't just put everything in one place/ He thought.

"Nope to easy to find." She said matter-of-factly. "Here a towel. Go take a bath. Now COME!"

"Get out!" Naruto threw a pillow at her, know the true meaning of the words of wisdom. He grabbed some things and left.

----with Sasuke--------

"See ya at dindin." Nyra waved goodbye to the others after directing them t the bathhouses when they were ready. Everyone stayed in the rooms to get more comfy besides Sasuke who immediately grabbed some towels and clean clothes, heading straight to the bath.

He slid open the door and saw blonde hair and blue eyes hovering above the water. The eyes looked at him before looking away. Sasuke undressed and wrapped the towel around his waist before slowly sliding into the steaming water.

"Sasuke, Nyra said you were gay is it true?" Naruto looked at Sasuke, a tinge of unknowingly hope shined in them.

Sasuke slowly nodded /How did she know? I didn't tell her, or anyone for a matter of fact, that I was gay./

Naruto swam over and sat next to Sasuke, placing his head od blonde on the pale shoulder. He felt Sasuke slightly stiffen. "I'm sorry," Naruto lifted his head and muttered and looked away.

"Naruto," Sasuke said. When Naruto looked over he took the tan chin in his hand and made Naruto look into his eyes, lips hovering over eachother. " You haven't changed too much, that's good." Sasuke smiled warmly.

Naruto muttered "You, too" before smiling back and the gap between their lips closed by Sasuke and closing their eyes.

First, it was just butterfly kisses but, Sasuke nibbled on Naruto bottom lip softly and Naruto opened his mouth obeyingly. Sasuke's toungue probed the other boy's warm mouth. Sasuke pulled away, leaving a chain of mixed saliva to connect them, when he felt someone else's chakra. Apparently Naruto noticed it too, for he wiped his mouth and went to the other side of the pool.

They looked at the two men who entered the room. Naruto jolted out of the bathwater and glomped his favorite teacher, "Iruka-sensei!"

"It's nice to see you too, Naruto." Iruka said.

Kakashi pulled Naruto off and grabbed his uke protectively, picking the brown haired up slightly to ut him on the other side of himself and said, "Mine!"

"Kakashi!" Iruka snapped.

"What?" Kakashi questioned, whiningly. And that was as far as they got before all the other males joined them.

------after dinner------

"Who wants desert?" Nyra asked. Smirking.

"Nyra..." Naruto growled.

"What? I was just asking if they would like chocolate syrup and sprinkles." She was still smirking. Only Naruto, who was blushing, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Iruka, who was also blushing, had any idea why Naruto was mad. They talked about it before dinner. Apparently she was a major pervert. She and Kakashi went to her personal "library" which aparently had alot of porn about gay men. Aparently she is also straight and a mind reader, yippee for them.

"Nyra! If you don't stop NO yaoi for a month!" Everyone stared in amazment at the frightened look that had decided to stick to her face. Of course Sasuke was smirking. He was gonna like her kind of pervert, though.

* * *

Yaya, longest yet... I think, Im special like that! haha, I hope it made up for how horrible the last chaptire was. Well till next chapt! 


	5. Preperations and Festivals

Weeee! Im gonna TRY to make to makethis chappy 1,000 words long...that is _"try_". I'm so bad at things like this, its soooooooooo short feels like horrible person. Well enough of my blahbering! On with it! FIRE!

* * *

After the bath house thing, Nyra gave Sasuke and Naruto every chance possible to be alone. It did pay to have someone like her be able to read minds...sometimes. Right now though it was hours before "The Color of the Changing Leaves" festival and everyone was getting ready to go soon. 

"NYRA!" Naruto yelled. She stole his clothing... again. It was more of a casual festival so everyone was going to dress in something more.. casual, anyways, but THIS was beyond it. THIS was "I'm gonna look fuckable to the Uchiha." And that was almost exactly what it said on the note from Nyra, plus the bonus blackmail if he didn't do it.

"Yes, beloved father?" She said, with a cross over of a smug and sweetly tone, followed by an overly sweet and evil smile. She came out wearing a black skirt, fishnet stockings, black tank-top with afishnet jacket, and black boots without laces. Her tail swayed around happily.

"THIS is what!" He fumed.

Sasuke, who decided to see what all the yelling was about, stared at Naruto. What Nyra said on the note was right, he DID look fuckable. Naruto in a tight long sleeved black shirt, Naruto in black baggy pants, small at his waist and got wider at the bottom, covering all but ten tan toes. Naruto withhis foxy red-brown color tail and ears.

He looked down when Nyra and Naruto looked at his pants. There was a humongous bulge. Naruto turned a shade of unknown red and looked away.

Nyra walked up to Sasuke and pat him on the shoulder. "Get used to it. He's gonna be wearing that all night, unless..." And being as perverted and telepathic as she was, she sent pictures into Sasuke's mind that made the bulge bigger. "See ya," see said happily before heading off, leaving embarrassedNaruto and poorSasuke alone.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and wrapped his arms around the slim waist and kissed the blonde's head. Seducingly whispering"I want to fuck you."

"I know, not only can I see that, but I can FEEL it as well." Sasuke smirked andkissed the blonde one more time before leaving.

-----------

Sakura watched as Sasuke walkedpast her. 'What's with the big bulge in his pants?' She, nor any of the others, except Iruka and Kakashi, knew what was between the two boys. She looked at Sasuke, who was too busy thinking, he didn't even know or sensedshe was there. She hid back in the shadows, seeing if she could somehow over hear something she didn't know.

"...Nyra, you damn pevert, doing that to Naruto...and me! But...on the other hand, maybe...I will fuck my Naru-chan! I bet she planned it, thatlittle demon! I love her! I will marry Naru-chan and I will do a blood bond with her...She did say if we did we'd share the traits. Does that mean she'll get the sharingan? If she does, she's straight and I can hit two birds..." and all that was all Sakura heard. A little too much for her,but stillnot enough for her curiosity. She's gonna have to have a talk with Nyra later, but right now she had to get ready for the festival.

--------500 hundred words (not includingauthors' note or this) above! Doing good so far-----

They met in the living room, which had Nyra's gay porn library at one side(which Kakashi was readingwhilewaiting for the others). The girls were there first, not including Nyra. Sakura was tempted to tell everyone, but something warned her not to. Soon everyone was there... except Nyra.

"Sorry, hah, I was doing something and lost track of time, heh." She pratically collapsed on the floor. Naruto went over to the mini fridge they had and gave her some water. "Thanks." She suddenly looked at Sakura.

Sakura was pulled away by the pale girl, out of the room. "We gotta talk." was all she was told.

"Listen to me. You heard something you shouldn't have and now your curious and you'll soon get in trouble trying to find out more. Tell no one. And I mean NO one. I'll explain later. Oh, and I wouldn't try to defy me. I can read minds and got you with blackmail." Sakura didn't doubt anything and kept her mouth shut.

She walked back into the roomfollowed byNyraand they allleft as a large, happy, and extremely loud group.

Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji and Lee all stared confused at the fuming Naruto and his animal parts, the ears and tail, but soon felt a deathly aura and stopped, more confused now, wondering who's aura it was that seemed to give them invisible mental threats.

They walked into the town where people were happily dancing, singing, laughing and somuch more. It was much better than the Kyuubi festival at home. It was more vibrant, happy, and just more enthusiastic.

"Nyra!" A boy with violet eyes and brown hair ran upto her.

"Fang!" She yelled back, ran over to 'Fang'and glomped him before starting a short little make-out session. "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too. You've grown ol-" Nyra had a vein popping out "...I mean tall!" He saved himself...in a way. She can read minds, remember? She let it go and hugged him.

"Hi, Fang." Naruto walked over to the boy,helping them up.

"Nyra's doing?" Fang pointed towardsNarutos' ears and tail.

"Yup," Naruto said.

"Sorry I can't stay, but I'm on a mission and it has reallygood pay. Bye everyone!" He waved.

"Butt-head!" Nyra yelled "Bye!"

"Let's go!" The crowd of Konoha shinobiwere confused. No introductions?

"Sorry, that's Fang. He was in a hurry so we didn't have time for any of that." Nyra explained.

"Let's meet here in a hour." Naruto told them. Everyone nodded and split. Nyra pulled Sakura away from Lee.

"Sorry, I'm borrowing her for a sec."And continued to walkaway, pulling the pink haired girl with her.

"Okay, start explaining anytime." Sakura pushed.

"Okay, okay. Sasuke and my dad are lovers tono end. More like, for the past few weeks, they've been getting closer and closer starting with a kiss in the bath house. Well, as you know, I can read minds, what you don't know is that I'm really perverted. I've dragged you guys away from my dad and Sasuke so they canhave somealone time. The bulge in Sasuke's pants, which thank God he can control now, is from seeing Naruto like that... oh dear, he's getting hard again, never mind the control thing, anyways, the reason I was late earlier was because I was preparing something and since you know, you can help. When we meet up againin an hour, I'll take you back to the house, and I'll explain what we're doing.Please don't tell anyone."

Sakura nodded and left walking back to Lee silently.

---Sasuke and Naruto---

'Shit, I'm hard' Sasuke thought. Naruto was so cute. He was in his ears and tail, he looked innocent and was acting like an innocent and curioschild. Everytime he looked up at Sasuke and smiled Sasuke swore he was doing the impossible keeping his hands to himself. Sasuke played with something in his pocket, it was Naruto's birthday present. It was a blue and orange coloredbracelet.

After an hour, they met up.

"So,is the festival to your liking?" Naruto asked

"It's better than the one's at home," Hinata said,her voice slightly muffledbehind the large stuffed toy Kiba had won her. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay, how about we meet in another hour then?" Naruto asked them.

"I'm going back to the house with Sakura, she asked me a while agoto show her something," Nyra grabbed Sakura's wrist and they poofed away from everyone at the festival.

Everyone looked at the slowly disappearing smoke and shrugged it off, Lee decided to stay with Hinata and Kiba while Sakura was gone.

-----Sakura and Nyra-----

"Okay this is what we're gonna do..."

* * *

Yay! Over 1,000 words! 

Dislaimer: Fang is a name I took from a book. "Maximum Ride"- James Patterson and it's sequel "Maximum Ride: school's out forever" good book for book lovers! I don't own Naruto or those really awesome books!

Beta note- I hope I did an ok job checking this, if anyone finds any _major_grammarproblem with this, I appologize! Ja.


	6. The Place

Okay, next chaptire and ze plon! There iz lemon inz either thiz chaptire, so I fore warneth thee, if you dont like to read lemon, deal with it! (im such a cruel person)

* * *

Nyra looked at their work and nodded in approval. Yes, it was perfect. 

"Hey, we got a half a hour, wanna go back and meet up with them?" Nyra looked from her watch to the pink haired girl before her.

"No, there's something not exactly right..." Sakura looked around. "I know! We have to go to the store!"

Nyra looked at Sakura for a minute before exactly getting, without reading Sakura's mind. "Oh my god!" she slapped her forehead, "How could I forget that? Okay I'll take you to the kitchen to make some tea for us and I'll run to the store real quick."

"Okay," Sakura said and walked over to the door and walked out. Nyra was on her heels. "You know you need to do something with your domain. Only having the candles to light up your hallway is kinda creepy with all the darkness and spider-webs everywhere."

"Nah, it keeps everyone out," Nyra shrugged. They finally got to the end of the dim hallway to the one that was lit with electricity. "I'll see ya in a few." and Nyra left whilst Sakura went to go make tea.

-------Sasuke and Naruto-------

Sasuke watched as Naruto wagged his tail back and forth excitedly, ears popped up and the most innocent face as he held the gigantic stuffed toy in his arms. Another guy was staring at Naruto's ass, which was tight against his pants, and Sasuke glared at him making him retreat at the speed of Buzz Lightyear. Of course Naruto didn't notice anything.

"Sasuke, I'll be right back I gotta go to the bathroom." Naruto pushed the toy into Sasuke's arms and ran for it.

"Dobe," he muttered.

"Hey, Sasuke!" someone shouted. He turned around to see Nanaka and some other guy. "How it been, I hope Nyra hasn't been too bad has she?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, not to me anyways, she actually helped alot." It was true. Not for her he wouldn't have been able to see Naruto again.

"That's not what I meant...I mean she's really-"

"Perverted, I know. I like the type of pervert she is though." Sasuke shrugged.

"Hello, Nanaka!" Naruto came back.

"Let me guess, Nyra made you dress like that." She said looking him over.

"Yeah," He smiled sheepishly. He looked at the clock tower. "Oh no, we have to meet every one!" He grabbed Sasuke's wrist and ran. Nanaka just waved good-bye, nerviously laughing.

------ With Nyra and Sakura----

She placed the object next to a red candle on a table that was next to the bed. Before walking out and poofing to the kitchen where Sakura was.

"Nyra, your back." She happily placed the sugar and tea infront of the silver haired half on the table.

"Yup, I already put it in there so don't worry 'bout it anymore." Nyra put some sugar in it before taking a sip filled of sweet peppermint.

"Yes!" Sakura puched the air over her head. "But..."

"Hm?" Nyra looked up to her.

"How are we gonna get them-"

"Already thought of that. I'll bring R into there and most likely B will follow not allowing-"

"You to be alone with R."

"Exactly! They'll be here in 5"

"4" Sakura continued

"3"

"2"

"1" they said in unision.

"Nyra, Sakura we're back!" They heard a faint yelling.

"Oh, your good." Sakura said, giving Nyra a high five.

"Coming!" Nyra and Sakura left the room. They entered the living room and were greeted by everyone. Nyra winked at Sakura. "Hey, Sasuke I gotta show you something." Nyra took Sasuke by his arm and dragged him to "The place". And as thought Naruto followed.

They got to a door and Nyra smirked before sending "nice" images to Sasuke's mind making him smirk, too. She opened the door and let him in. Naruto came up to her.

"Where is he!" Naruto was angry. She was planning something and he knew it.

"In there." She replied, pointing towards the door Sasuke went through. He went over to it and opened it and went inside. Nyra went to join the others.

-----Sasuke an Naruto------

Naruto entered the candle lit room. It had a two person bed with velvet red sheets that lay, disterbed by only the small red rose pedals that covered it and the soft red carpeting on the floor. smoke was coming from burning incense, fragrant of rose. No one was in sight. His ears pointed downwards and his tail and eyes fell, sad, giving him a look of the most purest of innocents. Then something grabbed him from behind.

"You, look so sad, may I cheer you up." A seductive voice purred in his ear. He looked over his shoulder to see a Ravenett's (R) bare pale shoulder. A moist mouth started to play with his earlobe and he mewled a little before feeling something hardening against his butt. The Blonde (B) turned around, somewhat having a hard time with the arms wrapped around him, into a pale, muscular chest.

Beautiful, dark colored eyes were looked into by Naruto's blue ones. Lips went from blonde hair, trailing soft kisses, to pink lips, to a soft tan neck that they stayed and sucked on." Saaassssuke..." was moaned from the blue-eyed blonde. Shivers were sent up the small spine as pale, cold fingers went up his shirt.

A small "thump" was heard as the two boys landed on the bed in a deep kiss.

-----Nyra and others----

Others looked confused at Nyra and Sakura as the were sharing a carton of ice cream. For some reason they were giggling.

/Its cool that not only you can read minds, but you can talk to them through your mind too./ Sakura dug up another scoop of ice cream and put it im her mouth.

/I know/ Nyra smirked and did the same.

/Oh, I wish I could see them/

/You can/ Nyra smirked evily.

"You didn't!" She yelled aloud. Sakura face was filled with surprise and excitement as she watched Nyra nod. "Let's go then!" Said getting to her feet. Nyra grabbed the ice cream and headed towards the door.

"Wait!" Nyra and Sakura turned around to a now standing Ino. "Hinata and I were wondering if we could go with you, we kinda feel left out."

Nyra looked at Sakura and Sakura did the same before nodding. "Okay," Nyra said while grabbing Hinata's wrist while Sakura grabbed Ino's.They started towards Nyra's domain before Nyra started talking. "You tell no one, absolutely NO one what you hear see or know, other than us. Got that!And If you have any probs with what you see, I'm warning you now." Ino and Hinata nodded before they entered into a place that looked like the inside of a mini-movie theater.

"I'm taping" Nyra said.

"Really? Yes! Make copies for me!" Sakura happily exclaimed and Nyra nodded. She went over to the big television and set it up till a movis like thing came up of Sasuke and Naruto falling onto the bed.

----Sasuke and Naruto---- in the girls POV sorta----

The Raven started to undress the smaller boy slowly, as if provoking himself. He slid the tight shirt over the blonde hair and left it on the tan wrist to make sure the blonde's struggles would fail, if there were any. He did the same with the black pants after unbuttoning it and then unzipping it with his teeth. He torchered the pink nipple between his teeth with his tongue. It became hard and he left it for the tan belly button. He licked the stomach in a swirl before allowing his tongue to enter the hole.

The Blonde had taken the shirt off his wrist and was pulling the dark silky hair, ever so gently. A vibration came from the throat and soon through the mouth. It made a loud noise that made The Raven shutter and sounded so good he wanted more.

The Raven went down from there and licked the tip of The Blonde's cock. His taste buds took in the bitter flavor. He licked the tip again and looked up. The Blonde underneath him had a tight hold on the sheets, starting to arch his back, face facing the wall with "torchered" written across it. "Saassukee!" His lust filled voice circled the room, "stooooppp..."

The Raven licked it once more before taking the whole thing in his mouth. The Raven bobbed his head thrusting the dick in and out, slowly and quickly. His movement made the material of his pants chaf his hard-on. He felt the blonde tense, moan and release into his mouth. The Raven swallowed it and lifted his head. He undid his pants and took them off.

The Blonde looked at the table and next to a red candle was a tube. The Raven looked over to it and grabbed putting some on his fingers before entering them into The Blonde. The Blonde whimpered a little when the second and third fingers, but soon the pain faded away. The Raven slowly slid his lubricant covered cock into The Blonde's entrance. The smaller boy grabbed the sheets to help the pain until it subsided.

The Raven slowly thrusted in and out and hit a spot that made The Blonde shout out in pleasure. He hit it multiple times before he released. The blonde soon released after. The Raven looked at the smaller boy who was, by now, fast asleep. He brought the blankets over them and fell asleep, happily, with The Blonde in his arms.

-----girls area-----

Hinata and Ino stared at what they had just seen, while Sakura and Nyra were hugging eachother excitedly.

"AHHHHH! I have ta show Nanaka!" Nyra yelled before they left for the night.

* * *

I thought I did pretty good oh and "The Raven" and "The Blonde" thing was because that was what the girls codenamed them and watching them.  



	7. Crack

* * *

Okay, I'm reeeeeaaaallllly happy school's out! It's a miracle! I only got four years of highschool and college after that!

* * *

"IT'S SNOWING!" Nyra entered the room where two almost naked men were. She smirked "I know it's cold, but you should atleast wait 'till everyone is asleep." 

"GET OUT!'' Naruto yelled at her. She closed the door and the two men got dressed. Sasuke opened the door and looked at Nyra, who was sitting on the floor.

"It's snowing and I wanna go ice skating." She stated. Naruto looked at her, then through the window.

"Sure, why not?" Naruto started "We've got the extra skates and clothing, it should be fine." Sasuke watched quietly as the conversation went on.

"I'll go get everyone ready!" Nyra said excitedly as sheran off.

-----Don't feel like describing them getting dressed-------

They got their skates on and started to skate on the ice. Naruto and Nyra were the first ones' done getting dressed. They got on the ice and started toskate. Nyra did a double-axis and Naruto did the twirly thing (I dont mean to offend ice skaters, but I don't know what anything is called, other than the double axis). The others watched in amazement.

"Aren't you guy gonna join us?" Nyra called across the ice.

Kiba looked at her. "Is it me or has she never said "come" I mean it's always "join us" or "I wanna go" or something like that, but not once have I ever heard her say "come"." Sasuke, Sakura, Ino and Hinata, being the only oneswho knew, and now neverwere they going to say that word again, tried not to snicker.

'Hinata is so cute when she does that' Kiba thought happily. Nyra being Nyra, looked at him and realized him and Hinata weren't a couple, she snickered.

'That's gonna change.' Sasuke saw the look on her face and squinted his eyes. She was planning something. He was getting ready to ask her when she sent him images of Naruto in suggestive positons. The snow under his nose quickly and magicallyturned red. 'I'm warning you, I'VE GOT THE POWER!'

Hinata looked at Sasuke, thenat Nyra who was, ever so innoccently, skating in a figure eight. She got out on the ice, skated a few steps and then fell down on her butt. It took a few minutes, but she got the hang of it. She started to skate over to Nyra and tripped on something, landing on a warm chest. She looked at where she tripped and there was a mound of something slowly disappearing.

"Ahem."

Hinata looked up to see Kiba's face, that was hiding some kind of concern. "O-oh, I'm ssso-sorry." She got of Kiba's chest and her face wasdecorating a pink hue.

"It's okay." He said. He made sure she wasn't going to fall before completely letting go of her petite body.

"NYRA!" Everyone looked over to the Uchiha. He was fuming. Naruto followed the mad gaze to Nyra. She smiled before heading down a path that used to be a river. Naruto went after her and Sasuke tried, but failed miserably by falling on his butt so many times. They waited about ten minutes and Sasuke finally got the hang of skating, and everyone started to get worried as they didn't come back. Sasuke, who was pratically pulling out his hair, was the first to go after them. The others soon followed suit.

"Hey, your the people Nyra-chan and Naruto-kun were with the night of the festival. Where are they?" Sasuke looked up to see Fang and all his glory. Fang's violet eyes were distorted with worry as they explained.

"Okay, I'll take Sasuke-sama and Sakura-sama, the rest of you follow on foot." Before anyone could say anything, Fang turned into a brown tiger, about the size of a horse. Sasuke didn't hesitate and got on. Hesantly, Sakura got on, allowing Fang to take off.

They came across Naruto and Nyra huddled together, shaking. They were both wet and infront of them was a hole of water. 'Thin ice' Sasuke thought.

'Sasuke tell Fang, especially in that form, and Sakura not to enter the area near us and you neither.' Nyra said.

'What's wrong? Why are you using telepathy' Sasuke panicked.

'Naruto and I are weak, we fell in, don't panick, we're using some chakra to keep us warm enough till you think of something.' Sasuke visably calmed.

"Okay," he translated, "Naruto and Nyra fell in. Nyra said "don't panick, don't come near us, and they're using some chakra till we can think of something."

"I got it!" Fang took a rope out of his pack,"I'll turn into a rat andscurry across the ice, you guys hold the rope 'till I give it to them and slowly pull them back." Sasuke and Sakura nodded. The others appeared.

"Did-" Shikamaru was cut off by the sight. A brown rat was running across a rope towards two people, while Sasuke and Sakura were holding on to the other end. Shikamaru fully understood what was happening and went to help Sasuke and Sakura.

Fang reached the two and they grabbed the rope. The three people that were waiting started slowly pulling. Fang scurried somewhat ahead of Naruto and Nyra. Everything went smoothly till the ice broke.

"Nyra!" Naruto screamed, not letting go of the rope, trying to reach the girl who was slowly sinking. Fang turned back to his human form and jumped in. Sasuke and the other two quickly reeled the blonde in. "Nyra! Nyra! Nyra!" Naruto yelled over and over. Naruto finally reached them and Sasuke protectively rapped his arms around the crying blonde.

Fang came up without Nyra and dove back down. Naruto started to cry harder before being completely lost in hysteria. Fang didn't come back. Soon, evryone had lost hope till two head popped up. A silver and brunette.

Shikamaru threw the rope back out and Fang caught it. He and Kiba pulled the boy and girl in. Naruto rushed over to them hoping Nyra was alive. She wasn't breathing and didn't have a pulse. Fang was giving her CPR but it wasn't working. Everyone looked away 'till they heard coughing and a sound that was like water coming out of lungs.

Nyra was coughing! Nyra was alive! Naruto cradled her in his arms fatherly. They grabbed her and headed back.

-----It's the attack of the cockroaches!----

Nyra and Fang were huddled up infront of the fire in a blanket; drinking hot cocoa. It was silent.

Kiba finally broke it. "So Sasuke and Naruto, the two infamous rivals of Kohona, are lovers?" He asked looking at Sasuke who was holding Naruto overprotectively.

"Yes," Ino said, taking a sip of her own cocoa.

"And the reason the girls knew and we didn't was...?" Shikamaru was kinda mad for not knowing.

"More likely to accept it, it'seasier." Nyra answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chouji said defensively.

"Well, we're girls so it would be easier to accept boy-on-boy."

"If your in love, your in love, nobody would care, we're their friends." Shino deflected.

A deep throated cough came from Naruto then from Nyra. "Oh joy, sick people." Sakura said jokingly.

* * *

This chapter iskinda short... But whatever. 


	8. Kinky

Okay! next chapter...I noticed something...oer 6000 hits and only 30 sumthin reveiw shakes head I hurt. anyways diclaimor first chapter and so on.

* * *

Sakura brought Nyra and Naruto some soup. They reluctantly took it. Naruto ate it. Fang was helping her force feed the little girl who refused. He could make Nyra do almost anything but this. 

"Nyra you have to eat! If you don't you won't get better as quick."

"No!"

"Nyra..." Fang said in a warning voice. The girl just looked away. Then he thought of it.

"If you eat this, I'll get you whatever icecream you want for desert..." He bribed.

Nyra looked at him then the bowl and started eating. He knew her too well.

Sasuke entered the room. "Nyra can I borrow a book."

Nyra perked up and went somewhere. She came back with "Our Kingdom" (I dont own that either) and a brown book. "Here," She said and sat back down. He took the books and sat down next to Naruto. Sasuke examined the brown book and opened it. _Kinky Kitchen_ was what it said. His dark eyes started to pass over the words.

_Chapter 1 Icecream and toppings.  
_

_ Ice Cream in the perverts mind is powerful and expressive. Each Ice Cream has a different meaning._

_Vanilla- passionate love_

_ Vanilla with toppings- I love you, body, mind and soul, forever and always  
_

_ Chocolate- sexual love_

_Chocolate with toppings- Im desperate and need your body_

_ Straw berry..._

Sasuke read of many things possible of doing with ice cream then, toppings. He really loved Nyra's kinky side. He put that down for a while and started reading "Our Kingdom" He looked over to Naruto who was in a peaceful sleep. He softly smile and started to read _Kinky Kitchen _again.

-----two days later------

Sasuke finished the book and couldn't get the ideas out of his head. And hell, Nyra said to have as much ice cream as I wanted. Which dumbfounded Naruto and the others.

Nyra took the others back to Kohona for the day so they could get a few things and a very missed dog.

Naruto and Sasuke were in the kitchen and Sasuke looked over to the walk-in freezer (It was almost too small for Nyra's ice cream too.) He walked over and brought out vanilla ice cream and then went to the cabinents and took out some topping. He looked at Naruto who was reading a book.

Sasuke took out a rope and surprised Naruto by tying his arms to the chair's arm holders and his legs to the chair legs.

Naruto watched as Sasuke grabbed a knife and walked towards him. He lead back into the chair from fright. Sasuke took the tan chin and kissed Naruto. He took the knife to Naruto's sleeve and cut it until the sleeve was in half and did the other side. Naruto was still frightened.

Sasuke took the bottom of Naruto's shirt and cut it until it fell in Naruto's lap. He took the remains of the shirt and put them in the trash. He set the knife on the counter and grabbed the ice cream and toppings.

Naruto felt the cold ice cream on his head, shoulders and lap. He opened his eyes that he unconsiously closed. Sprinkles and syrup was being poured on him. He shivered because of the coolness.

Sasuke kissed his cheek and licked off some of the dripping ice cream. He went toNaruto's shoulders and started to suck it until he met skin and he nibbled.

Naruto surpressed a moan. Sasuke licked Naruto's firm chest and sucked on a nipple. Naruto was getting annoyed by the dripping ice cream. He was getting sticky. "Sas...mmmmm" he couldn't finishbecause Sasuke was licking his body. He felt something heavy enter his lap. He opened his unconsiously closed eyes to see Sasuke licking the ice cream off his lap.

Sasuke looked up. Syrup and ice cream covering around his mouth. He looked at the buldge forming in the tan boy's pants and smirked. He looked over to the liquid on the table that used to be ice cream and went and got more out of the freezer. He took his teeth and undid Naruto's pants.

Naruto shivered as Sasuke intruded his pants with ice cream and toppings. The ravenette waited a few seconds before pulling the pants down and licking up the ice cream. He finished with the ice cream and inserted the somewhat tan cock into his mouth and sucked, hard.

"SASUKE!" Naruto wanted to grabbed the silky blackish hair, but was held down by the rope. He felt Sasuke's evil smirk. Sasuke stopped. He was at his climax and the idiot stopped.

"Suck me." Was all the blonde heard.

"What!"

"I'll sit on the table and you can suck me. " Sasuke informed. Naruto glared. "Unless... I could just leave you there..." Naruto grimanced and gave in.

Sasuke pulled his pants off, sat on the table and pulled Naruto near. Naruto looked at it before he slowly put it in his mouth. He did it slowly, torchering the pale man for making wait at his climax.

"Naruto..hah...hah..harder." Sasuke made one of the most sexiest noises in the world and Naruto complied. He sucked harder until Sasuke released in his mouth.

"My turn." Naruto said and Sasuke did the same until the blonde released in his mouth. He released Naruto and they went into Naruto's bedroom to go further.

-----

Nyra and the others returned with Neji Ten-ten and Akamaru as tag-a-longs. She walked into the kitchen to see melted ice cream and toppingings everywhere. She smiled wickedly. "So, he read it."

"Read wha-"Sakura was cut off from the sight of the kitchen. All the girls blushed and the boys rushed (except neji and Ten-ten who knew nothing..yet) to there rooms to escape cleaning duty.

"Might as well start cleaning" Ino said as Hinata & co. nodded in agreement.

* * *

I know I felt kinky...leave me alone cries 

suddenly irratated over 6,000 hits and only 30 something reviews... Im appalled if you dont like it tell me! Im a reasonable person!

suddenly happy reveiw


	9. happily ever after

HAHA! I am finishing this fic so people dont completely and utterly hate me.

* * *

Naruto watched Sasuke as he packed his bag. Tears threatened to spill down his cheeks at the thought that Sasuke was going back. 

But it was time. It had been a long time and Tsunade would get worried if they stayed much longer. Naruto pushed away from the wall and went to go see how much the others had got packed.

Nyra watched her father as he walked by. It broke her heart at the sight. He truely loved Sasuke. "What have I done?" She whispered to herself. She thought of something. She let out a small sad smile. It was gonna take a while to work but, it had to be done.

Sasuke sat apon his bed as he finished packing. _I don't want to leave. I can't leave without Naruto. _He looked at the spot that Naruto stood moments ago. "Naruto..."

Sakura, Ino and Hinata sat together in the living room with their bags. Their eyes were overflowing and red. Lee, Shikamaru and Kiba tried to help the girls but, nothing seemed to help. Shino, choji and ohers walked into the room.

Naruto walked next to Sasuke silently. This went way to fast for them. They wanted more time together.

"Naruto, I love you. No matter what, will you come visit me?"

"I will try..." Naruto said sadly. It was hard to leave the village. If he did without handing over the village to his sucsesser, it would be too voulnerable. "I love you, too. Good-bye Sasuke."

They sealed their goodbye with a kiss. He said good-bye to everyone else and had nyra take them back to the village.

** One month later.**

Sasuke walked through he street towards his home.

"Sasuke! SASUKE!" Sakura yelled from behind him. He turned around.

"What is it Sakura, I want to go home." Sasuke looked at her. She had a happy gleem in her eyes.

"Meet us at Ichiraku's (the ramen shop im not sure how to spell it...) in five." She turned around and ran towrd the ramen shop's direction. Sasuke stood there for a moment before also heading of in the same direction as the pink-haired girl.

He walked into the resturant. They had expanded over the years. There was eight of the rookie nine cheering on something.

"Told you he could eat that many, Kiba, fifty dollars." Shikamaru said taking the money from the dog boy.

"Oi, Sasuke! I'm glad you came." Sakura said looking at him. Sasuke saw a mop of blonde hair pop out in the middle of the crowd. Shikamaru and kiba moved out ofthe way and Sasuke stared into blue eyes.

"Sasuke!" Naruto jump at him and hugged him.

"Naruto!"He hugged back. They stared into eachothers eyes and kissed. And the crowd cheered.

---several hours later---

"So, how long are you staying?" Sasuke asked. Naruto was gonna stay at his house so they were walking in that direction holding hands.

"Forever!" Naruto responded. "Except when I visit Nyra and Fang."

"What? Really? I'm so happy! How?"

"Nyra married Fang and took control of the village. They really are a good couple." Naruto smiled.

"I love you." Sasuke smiled.

"Me, too." and they kissed.

* * *

The End. 

Wow, its hard to end a chaptire fic...Reveiw! Sorry its short...


End file.
